Stay with Me big brass bed
by AirmanLance
Summary: NaruHina. Song "Stay with Me" forgot the Artist. but i dont own it anyway.


**I do not own naruto or the song.**

Hinata didn't remember how she got into Naruto's home but she did and he was standing in front of her with his trade mark fox grin on his face.

"W-w-well I j-j-just w-w-wanted to wish y-y-you h-h-happy b-b-birthday, naruto-kun," stammered a bright red Hinata.

Smiling even bigger Naruto said," wow didn't think anyone knew today was my b-day. Thanks a lot Hinata."

"n-n-no problem N-n-naruto-kun," she stammered out, "well I need to be going. Got some other stuff to do and its getting late", she went for the door.

With out knowing the reason why he did it Naruto stopped her looking into here eyes that stared back. He started going through all the things he could possibly say to her. He couldn't think of any so he just said the first thing that came to his head.

_Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around  
the streets of this town  
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait_

Hinata didn't know what to do but look into Naruto's blue eyes and nod letting him lead her away form the door.

Naruto on the other hand just decided that thinking was to much work right now so he just went by instincts and roll with is and continued saying as he lead her to his room and his bead.

_Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah_

After he said it Naruto's mind started turning. Did he real want Hinata hell for the last several years he wanted sakura, but here he was telling this shy girl that he pretty much wanted to spend the night with here so once again he decided to stop thinking.

Hinata was shy and she was still bright red but she didn't mind anymore. She even let naruto take off her jacket and now she set on his bed with him lessoning to him talk.

_Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out_

Did he just confess his love to me? Was the only question on Hinata's mind but she just smiled at him. And with out her even realize it she leaned closer to him almost begging for more.

Naruto leaned up closer to her to ware he could feel here hot breath on his cheek. He smiled and continued.

_So why don't you stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me_

Leaning even closer Naruto started kissed her on the cheek and rested his hand on her side and laid her back on the bed.

Letting him do with her as he pleased Hinata couldn't help but feel happy because she was with the man she loved finally.

_Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket _

_So why don't you stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me _

With that naruto kisses naruto completely on the lips. And all he could think bout is, "dang I love this woman."

Smiling Hinata welcomed his kiss happily and kissed him back thinking, "I can't believe I'm kissing naruto! Hell I can't believe I'm laying with naruto in his bed. O well forget it to much thinking." With that she stopped thinking and just went with it.

**The next day….**

Naruto woke up first and looked over at the nude raven haired beauty next to him that was covered up in the blanked. All he could do was chuckle and get up and went to the kitchen and start making breakfast.

Hinata on the other hand and almost pasted out when she realized what just happened last night. She raped the blanket around her and went to the kitchen were Naruto was standing with only boxers on.

"Morning Hina-chan," Naruto smiled at her and welcomed her happily.

"M-m-morning Naruto-kun," greeted Hinata blushing badly. "Ummm I didn't know you liked me."

Naruto looked at her, "well truth be told I didn't think so either but it felt right and know I know for sure that I do." Said naruto smiling at her with the fox grin.

"So do I naruto-kun", said Hinata looking at him and smiled back, "I have liked you for a long time, now I think I love you."

With that naruto walked up and kissed her deeply and she kissed back.

**Please rate its my first one. if you are a flamer type of person then piss off**


End file.
